Breakfast!
by Deathcruzer
Summary: What happened when Goku tries to learn of how to cook breakfast? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

...

As we all know, Goku loves food more than his life. What happened when he tries to cook food for himself?

Read and find out! ^_^

...

Chi Chi was there in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Goku and Goten.

But there's a problem. She was not well and was having a high fever. So, she decided that she'll not cook today's breakfast instead Goku will cook.

She left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She then took some medicines and went away to sleep.

Goku came out of the bathroom after having a bath and went to the breakfast table for his breakfast. He was extremely hungry and there were volcanic explosion in his stomach.

He went to the breakfast table but found no breakfast there. He became totally shocked. He went to kitchen but he did'nt found Chi Chi there. Then he went to her bedroom and found her sleeping there.

"Hey Chi Chi!'' said Goku.

But Chi Chi doesn't reply. He than asked again but the result was same.

He went near her and found her in deep sleeping. He came near her ear and...

"Chi Chi'' he shouted at the top of his voice.

Chi Chi woke up. He found Goku sitting next to her and was angry.

"What the hell do you want?'' asked Chi Chi.

"Where's my breakfast?'' Goku replied.

"Today no breakfast'' she replied with a shiverness in her voice.

"No! But why?'' Goku asked again.

"Dear, I'm not feeling well today'' she replied.

"Huh... But then who will serve me breakfast today?'' he said in a jaw dropping shock.

"You'll have to cook it yourself. Now go and prepare something'' she ordered and went back to sleep.

Goku got up from her bed and went back to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

When he went down, he found Goten sitting on the table with noodles in a bowl. He finished them and was about to leave until he saw his father coming down of Chi Chi's room.

"What happened dad?'' asked Goten.

"Your mother is sick. So I've to cook breakfast today'' Goku replied.

"Ok dad! Hope you cook something well'' said Goten.

Goku went to the kitchen to cook something. He entered the kitchen but he don't know anything about anything. He don't know where are all the spices kept and how to cook a thing.

So he decided that he'll go to Vegeta for help. So he left his home and went to Vegeta for help.

**Scene at Vegeta's home...**

Goku knocked on Vegeta's door but there is no response. He knocked again but the result was same.

He was about to leave until he heared the door opened. Vegeta opened the door but there was something strange.

Vegeta was wearing a towel on his head and was looking angry.

"What happened Vegeta?'' asked Goku.

"Nothing Joker. Tell me what do you need?'' Vegeta replied.

"Ummm... Mmmm...'' goku murmered.

"Hurry up fool. I don't have time to waste on you'' said Vegeta.

"I want to know that if you know how to cook breakfast?'' replied Goku.

"I don't know Kaka jerk and don't waste my time. Now get lost'' Vegeta replied in anger.

"Ok ok. Don't get angry. But why did you wearing that towel on your head'' said Goku with astonishment.

"Ya want to know why? I tell ya why?'' replied Vegeta and he and closed the door.

After a few seconds, he opened the door and came out with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Now I'll tell ya!'' said Vegeta and he rushed towards Goku with that bat..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa... What the... Stop Vegeta'' Goku shouted as he was running to save himself from Vegeta and his baseball bat.

Somehow, Goku managed to escape. But he did'nt get his answer. The answer of the question that why Vegeta was wearing that towel on his head?

Nobody knows the answer except Vegeta himself. The answer is that Vegeta had lost his hairs while trying to cook breakfast. That's why he was wearing that towel.

Now that, Goku had finally managed to escape, he was thinking to went to Gohan's house. So he startec moving towards Gohan's house...

...

**Did Goku learn anything about breakfast and how to cook it?**

**Read and find out in next chapter...**

**Review=) ^_^**

**Tell me is it Good, bad or average and should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. It is the property of Akira Toriyama.

...

Last time, Goku was trying to learn of how to cook something for breakfast. This time will he succeed? Read and find out! ^_^

...

Goku after escaping Vegeta's wrath started heading towards Gohan's house. He was thinking that Gohan can surely help him.

After sometimes, he reaches Gohan's house and knock at his door.

**Scene at Gohan's house...**

Goku knock at the door and Gohan came out of his house.

"Oh! Good morning dad!'' said Gohan with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Gohan'' replied Goku.

Gohan was having shaving cream on his face. He was shaving that time but was interrupted by Goku.

"Tell me dad why are you here at this time of the morning?'' Gohan asked.

"Actually Gohan, your mother is ill and I'm hungry. She ask me to prepare breakfast myself but I can't. I don't know how to cook a thing'' Goku replied.

"What Mom is ill and you're wandering here. Don't you feel that you should be with her?'' said Gohan in an angry voice.

"But I'm hungry son. I need to cook breakfast for myself and your mother but I don't know how to cook a thing'' Goku replied.

"What hungry? You're here and mom is there at home... ALONE" said Gohan.

"No, your mom is not alone. Goten is with her'' Goku replied.

"What! Goten is here. He's playing Urban reign on my computer'' replied Gohan.

"Bu... But... But'' goku was about to say a thing but he can't.

"No but... But.. You need to go to mom right now'' said Gohan angrily.

"But what about my breakfast then?'' questioned Goku.

"I don't know. You can buy something from the market and eat it. Now please go back to mom and take care of her. I'll visit her in the evening'' With this quote, Gohan close the door.

Goku was looking at Gohan's door only.

Goku can't buy anything from market because he don't have money as he have no work to do. So he decided that he'll visit Krillin for help. So he started heading to Krillin's house.

**Scene at Krillin's house...**

He went to Krillin's house but found it locked. He also see a notice sticking on the door. On that notice it was written that:

''**The Krillin family is out of town for a holiday and will return after one month. If you've anything important then just telephone us. THANK YOU**

**KRILLIN AND ANDROID 18''**

As Goku read this, he feels disappointment. He started heading back towards his home.

It was 11:00 a.m and he was feeling extremely hungry. He reach back his home with a disappointing face.

He open the door of his house and enter inside. He started heading towards his room but was attracted by a great and delicious smell of food.

For some moments, he felt himself lost in that smell.

He got back conscious after some moments and head towards in the direction of the smell. That smell took him to his dinning room where the dinner table was beautifully decorated with all sorts of food items.

Goku's mouth started watering and he started moving near all those food items.

"Who should have done this?'' He asked himself.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Chi Chi's hand.

He feel surprise on seeing her.

"Chi Chi you are ill. What are you doing here? You need to have rest'' he said to her.

"No Goku, I'm not ill. I'm just taking a simple test of your's and you've pass it'' she replied.

"So you've prepare these delicious food items'' he asked again.

"Yes. This is your reward for your hardwork and determination'' she replied.

His eyes filled with tears and he hugg her and then kiss her.

After this, they both enjoy their breakfast. TOGETHER...

**So how's this readers. Good, bad, average?**

**Review=)**


End file.
